Si tu sonríes
by azaak
Summary: Hermione está avergonzada por un defecto que tiene y Harry le hará saber que es perfecta tal y como es. Reto de LPdF. Drabble HHr.


_Hola de nuevo. No podía perderme esta propuesta por nada del mundo así que aquí esta mi respuesta._

_Primero felicitar a mi _**Mía**_ preciosa por ganar el desafío anterior. Espero que tengas suerte este curso y todo te vaya bien._

_Ya sabéis que los personajes no me pertenecen y que este fic está hecho sin fines de lucro. Así como la idea principal que es de _**Mía Letters**_._

_El desafío era el siguiente:_

_DRABBLE #74__  
_

_- Hermione está acomplejada y se siente mal por un defecto que tiene (no importa cual, imaginación xD) y Harry la anima y la quiere __**tal como es**__, es decir, le parece perfecta con todas sus imperfecciones y se lo hace saber de uno u otro modo. _

- No importa si es pre, post, en Hogwarts, si es Universo Alterno... Tampoco importa si el narrador es externo, o si es Harry o Hermione.

- 500 palabras ¡máximo!

--

* * *

_**Pues como no podía ser de otra manera este fic está dedicado para Mía, un ángel que llegó a mi vida y se quedó para iluminarla. Te quiero mucho wapa.**_

* * *

--

**SI TU SONRÍES**

Hermione estaba demasiado callada. Ron y Harry intentaron sonsacarle como había pasado la pascua con sus padres, pero ella permanecía sería y en silencio, ignorando sus preguntas.

La cena terminó, y sin decir una palabra la ojimiel se levantó y fue a su dormitorio.

-¿Crees que está enfadada con nosotros? – preguntó el moreno preocupado.

-No hemos hecho nada. – contestó el pecoso. – Estará en esos días.

El ojiverde asintió, no muy convencido. Algo le pasaba a su amiga y el iba a averiguarlo.

Subió a la Sala Común y como esperaba la encontró sola, leyendo en una esquina alejada.

-Hermione ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? – dijo acercándose a ella.

-Nada. – dijo sin levantar la cabeza de su libro.

-¿Estás enfadada con nosotros? ¿Hicimos algo mal? – insistió.

-No. Solo estoy cansada. – las palabras se atoraban en su boca, como si algo le impidiese hablar correctamente.

-No te creo. – dijo levantándole el mentón para ver sus ojos acuosos. – Dime la verdad.

La chica suspiró, no podía engañar a su amigo, la conocía demasiado bien. Dejó el libro a un lado y abrió la boca mostrándole sus dientes.

El moreno se sorprendió. En lugar de los blancos y algo largos dientes de la castaña una maraña de hierros y metales los cubrían brillando tenuemente.

-Puedes reírte si quieres, Ron no se preocupará por hacerlo cuando se entere. – dijo agachando la cabeza.

-¿Eso es todo? – preguntó incrédulo. - ¿Estás avergonzada por llevar un corrector dental?

-Tú no lo entiendes. – dijo andando de un lado a otro. – Ni si quiera puedo pronunciar correctamente. Mis padres se empeñaron en que lo llevara, no me dejaron arreglarlo con magia. ¿Qué voy a hacer cuando tenga que decir un hechizo?

-Yo creo que esa no es la verdadera razón. – la cortó el muchacho haciendo que detuviera su paseo. – Siempre has estado acomplejada de tus dientes ¿Quién se ha reído de ti?

-Pansy Parkinson. – cedió por fin.

-¿Y desde cuando te importa lo que esa descerebrada te diga?

-Me da igual, no pienso sonreír hasta que me quiten esta cosa. – dijo terminante.

Harry la agarró por los hombros, acercando su cara a escasos centímetros de la de la chica.

-Escúchame bien Hermione. – dijo con determinación, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. – Cuando tú sonríes el cielo se ilumina. El día más horrible cobra sentido. Si tú sonríes soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa porque esa sonrisa no abandone nunca tus labios. Así que no vuelvas a decir nunca que no vas a sonreír, porque si dejas de hacerlo yo me apagaré con esa sonrisa.

La ojimiel sonrió levemente ante sus palabras. Él sonrió con ella, acortando la poca distancia que los separaba.

-Oh Harry, siempre pensé que nuestro primer beso sería perfecto. – dijo sonrojada. – No con esta cosa en la boca.

-Ha sido perfecto. – dijo acariciando su cara suavemente. – Porque ha sido contigo.

Hermione sonrió como nunca había sonreído, iluminando la noche oscura. Y mientras la distancia se acortaba de nuevo, los complejos desaparecieron para saborear plenamente al sonriente Harry.

_**FIN**_

--

* * *

_Uff! Casi me paso. 500 palabras justas. _

_Espero que os haya gustado, sobretodo a _**Mía**_, y gracias por haberlo leído._

_Solo me queda dar la enhorabuena a _**Elen – Grantter**_ por semejante maravilla de drabble, con una belleza increíble a la que ni si quiera oso comparar este insignificante fic._

_Suerte a todos los participantes._

_Un besazo._

**Lucy**


End file.
